cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200222-history
The Scooby Doo Show
The Scooby-Doo Show is the blanket name for the episodes from the third incarnation of the Hanna-Barbera Saturday morning cartoon Scooby-Doo. A total of 40 episodes ran for three seasons, from 1976 to 1978, on ABC, marking the first Scooby series to appear on the network. Sixteen episodes were produced as segments of The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour in 1976, eight episodes were produced as segments of Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics in 1977 and sixteen episodes were produced in 1978, with nine of them running by themselves under the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! name and the final seven as segments of Scooby's All-Stars. Despite the yearly changes in the way they were broadcast, the 1976–1978 stretch of Scooby episodes represents, at three seasons, the longest-running format of the original show before the addition of Scrappy-Doo. The episodes from all three seasons have been rerun under the title The Scooby-Doo Show since 1980; these Scooby episodes did not originally air under this title. The credits on these syndicated versions all feature a 1976 copyright date, even though some were originally produced in 1977 and 1978. In the 1980s, reruns aired on USA Network. Then, from 1994 until 2005, reruns aired on Cartoon Network and they currently air on Boomerang. Overview When television executive Fred Silverman moved from CBS to ABC in 1975, the Scooby-Doo gang followed him, making their ABC debut in 1976 as part of The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour. This hour-long package show featured 16 new half-hour adventures in the original Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! format, with Scooby's country cousin, the Mortimer Snerd-inspired Scooby-Dum joining the gang as a semi-regular character. In addition, Pat Stevens replaced Nicole Jaffe as the voice of Velma. The other half of the hour was filled by Dynomutt, Dog Wonder, a new Hanna-Barbera cartoon about a superhero named Blue Falcon and his goofy mechanical canine sidekick, Dynomutt. The Mystery, Inc. gang made guest appearances in three of the Dynomutt, Dog Wonder segments. The show was renamed to The Scooby-Doo / Dynomutt Show when ABC added a rerun of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! to the show in November 1976. In 1977, ABC had a programming block called Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics. The Scooby-Doo segment of this two-hour block included 8 new episodes of Scooby-Doo (two of which featured Scooby-Dum and one of which, "The Chiller Diller Movie Thriller", guest-starred Scooby-Doo and Scooby-Dum's distant female cousin, Scooby-Dee), plus reruns from the 1976–1977 season. The name of the block was changed to Scooby's All-Stars for the 1978–1979 season, when the program was shortened to an hour and a half, after the cancellation of Dynomutt. 16 half-hour episodes of Scooby-Doo (featuring just the original five characters) were produced, and began airing earlier in the morning before the Scooby's All-Stars block as a third season of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! in September. Scooby's All-Stars instead aired reruns of the 1976 and 1977 episodes for the first nine weeks of the 1978–79 season. By November, the early-morning airing of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! had been cancelled, and the new 1978 episodes began airing during the Scooby-Doo segment of Scooby's All-Stars. Scooby-Doo creators Joe Ruby and Ken Spears, by 1976, were working at ABC for Silverman as production supervisors for the Saturday morning lineup and were involved in the development and production of the 1976-77 and 1977-78 episodes (in 1977, they formed their own animation studio, Ruby-Spears Productions, as a competitor to Hanna-Barbera). Cast *Don Messick – Scooby Doo, Juan Martinez, Aztec Statue Monster, Pa Skillet, Black Knight Ghost, M. Dreyfus, Grey Fox, Baptiste, Moon Monster/Chin Wong Sing, Antonio, Ghostly Gondolier/Mario, Ghost of Benedict Arnold/Mr. Clive, Roger, Matt Blake, Harry Keeble, Phantom/Ace Decade, Jim Rivets, Buck Bender *Casey Kasem – Shaggy Rogers, Sam Farren, Sam Farren's Foreman, Mr. Dracul, Mr. Osbourne, Phantom Racer/Junkyard Watchman/Ken Rogers, Dave Walton, Mr. Bixby, Dr. Bell, Gondolier, Inspector Armandez, Simon Stingy *Frank Welker – Fred Jones, Red Sparks, Ghost of King Katazuma/Professor Stonehack, Ghost of Dr. Coffin, Mr. Dally, Medicine Man Ghost, Professor Beaker, First Mate Carp, Kelp Monster, Mr. Willit, Simon Grady, Captain Clemens, Snow Beast, Mr. Stoner, Barney, Professor Greer, Eric Arby, Ling Foo, Diego, Pedro, Halls of Records Curator, Nick Thomas *Heather North – Daphne Blake *Pat Stevens – Velma Dinkley, Elina Stonehack, Julie *Daws Butler – Scooby Dum *John Stephenson – Mr. Doherty, Specter Of Ebenezer Crabbe, Mr. Spec, Dr. Tewksbury, 10,000 Volt Ghost, Mayer Dudley, Headless Horseman/Elwood Crane, Ghost of Merlin/Zarko, Officer Oldfield, Lieutenant, Gorilla/Mr. Dilly, Mamba Wamba/Roger, Demon Leader/Albert Tross/Sam Crenshaw, Demon Shark/Mr. Wells, Professor Poisson, Ghost of Captain Pescado, Octopus Monster/McGil, Mr. Prentice, Rambling Ghost/Mr. Ellsworth/Buck Bender, Avery Queen, Chocolate Technicolor Phantom, Strawberrry Technicolor Phantom, Vanilla Technicolor Phantom/Sammy the Shrimp, Mr. Grumper, Ghost of Major Andre, Ghost of William Demont, Government Agent, Uncle John, Sheriff Swenson, Viking Leader/Mr. Hansen, Gramps the Vamp/Uncle Leon, Mr. Bohannon, Rod Kennedy, Ghost of Milo Booth/Jim Moss, Professor Von Klamp, Future Monster, Creepy Heap from the Deep, Red Herron, Skeleton Leader/Dr. Grimsley, Professor Kreuger, Professor Brixon, Luis, Jaguaro, Joe, Ghost of Juan Carlos/Captain Eddie *Michael Bell – Clive Dickerman *Janet Waldo – Beth Crane, Lisa Banton, Ghost of Witch Mccoy/Aggie Wilkins, Arlene Wilcox, Ghost of Old Witch Salem *Vic Perrin - Warlock Anthos/John Thomas, Chief Manook *Henry Corden - Tar Monster, Ben Gazi, Jamie Craigmore Home Release The 1976 episodes were released on DVD with the Dynomutt episodes they originally aired with as The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour: The Complete Series on March 7, 2006. The 1978 episodes were released on DVD as Scooby-Doo, Where are You! The Complete Third Season on April 10, 2007, although only six of those originally aired under the title Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! in their initial run, and none of the 1978 episodes were presented under the Where are You! title for twenty-eight years following their broadcast debuts (the cartoons on the DVD set still feature the syndicated Scooby-Doo Show opening and closing credits). A rough cut of Vampire Bats and Scaredy Cats was included on the "Scooby-Doo's Spookiest Tales" VHS and DVD release, and "The Ozark Witch Switch" is featured on the "Scooby-Doo's 13 Spookiest Tales from Around the World" release. That leaves six of the eight 1977 episodes that ran as part of Scooby's All-Star Laff-a-Lympics as the only episodes not yet released on DVD from this incarnation. All forty Scooby-Doo Show episodes are available for purchase and download from the iTunes Store, as either individual episodes or a season set. The 1976 and 1977 episodes are grouped under The Scooby-Doo Show, while the 1978 episodes are listed under Scooby-Doo, Where are You! Category:TV Shows